No pierdas de vista el horizonte
by Luriana
Summary: Serie de viñetas de los momentos Will & Elizabeth en las tres películas. Porque el corazón de Will siempre le perteneció a Elizabeth. -Will- gritó Elizabeth. -No pierdas de vista el horizonte-respondió y se desvaneció en el mar.
1. Yo creo seria interesante ver piratas

Hola, pues este es un nuevo proyecto que surgió de mi loca mente. Piratas del Caribe es otro de mis fandom y amo con toda el alma la pareja de Will&Elizabeth.

Esta será una seria de viñetas, que se basaran en líneas que ya sea Will o Elizabeth hayan dicho en las películas, será en secuencia así que supongo serán bastantes.

Espero les guste.

**W&E**

Disclaimer: Lo único de Piratas del Caribe que es mío, es la saga en DVD, un álbum de estampas, un cuaderno y muchos posters. Todo lo demás pertenece a Disney

**W&E**

**Viñeta 1: Yo creo que sería interesante ver piratas**

A los veinte años de edad Elizabeth Swan era la definición de perfección, tenía todo lo que podía soñar y mucho más. Los modales adecuados y la educación necesaria eran unas de sus cualidades, cualidades que más de uno amaba. Sin embargo a Elizabeth no le importaba el cariño de nadie más que de una sola persona, alguien quien había venido a enriquecer su vida cuando ella estaba desolada.

Desde que su madre murió a causa de una fuerte pulmonía mal cuidad, Elizabeth quedo en la desolación total; tenía el cariño de su padre pero no su cuidado, su mucama era la única persona en la que podía confiar, pues era la única mujer que la acompañaba. Sin embargo, por ser hija del gobernador, Elizabeth recibía educación, cosa que ningún mujer hacia; por tal razón, a pesar de que quería a la mujer que siempre estaba con ella, nunca tenía algo de que platicar.

Por tal razón, la enorme biblioteca de su casa se convirtió en su espacio favorito, en su rincón de secretos y su boleto para transportarse a otro mundo. Después de cada clase con su institutriz, Elizabeth pasaba horas en la biblioteca leyendo libros acerca de cosas que aunque no entendía muy bien, le fascinaban.

Le gustaba leer sobre ese pirata Jack Sparrow, quien había podido librar la horca más de una vez. O sobre el barco fantasma, llamado el Perla Negra, con su temido capitán Barbosa. Incluso leyó algo acerca de Davy Jones, un hombre con tentáculos de pulpo en lugar de cara. Pero sabía que esas historias eran mentiras, más porque su padre siempre se había encargado de eliminarlos a todos los que se paseaban por Port Royal y seguramente si ese mentado Jack Sparrow era real, el gobernador Swan ya hubiera terminado con él.

Pero aun así, ella quería verlos, quería comprobar si de verdad eran tan malos como parecían o solo era un invento de su padre y del maestre Norrington, el marinero que siempre la cuidaba cuando estaban en tierra firme y por el cual ella no sentía ninguna simpatía.

El gobernador, evitaba a toda costa que su hija viajara con él y su tripulación, no quería exponerla a los piratas que rondaban por esas aguas ni a los cañonazos de un gobierno enemigo. Pero si bien era cierto que proteger a su hija era su prioridad, también lo era el consentirla; por tal razón cuando Elizabeht le suplicó que la llevara a uno de sus viajes, el gobernador tuvo que acceder.

Iniciaron su navegación un domingo por la mañana, la mucama de Elizabeth le preparó ropa para dos semanas, pues ese no sería un viaje largo, y la peinó como toda una princesita. A la corta edad de trece años, Elizabeth tenía una belleza inigualable, era alta y rubia aunque en su nariz se marcaban pequeñas manchitas negras, las pecas que su madre le había heredado.

El viernes siguiente de salir del puerto, Elizabeth estaba en el borde del barco mirando hacia el horizonte, tarareaba una canción que había visto en algún libro

—Todos brindando yo-ho, yo-ho piratas siempre ser

De pronto sintió una presencia en su espalda, el navegante Smith. Él sí le caía bien a Elizabeth, era un viejo gordo y borracho, pero era dulce y en cierta forma inocente. Le toco el hombro a la niña y soplo muy cerca para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—Hay piratas en estas aguas—susurró

—Yo creo, que sería interesante ver piratas—dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa

—Yo no lo creo así—apuntó una voz por su espalda.

De nuevo, Norrington estaba interviniendo en su vida, como la había hecho desde que la había conocido, siempre le había dicho que hacer y qué no hacer, él también había ayudado a la formación de sus modales pero no por voluntad de ella sino por su padre.

Elizabeth giró el rostro para mirar al marino, pero antes de que pudiera verlo a la cara, la figura de un niño apareció en las aguas, estaba inconsciente flotando sobre una tabla vieja.

—Hay un muchacho, está en el agua—gritó y toda la tripulación ayudó a subirlo a cubierta.

Estaba empapado y con los labios morados, Elizabeth corrió a verlo para cuidarlo, seguramente no tenía a nadie, porque de haberlo tenido no estaría en esa situación. Se agachó para mirarlo detenidamente y observo que un medallón colgaba de su cuello, intentó agarrarlo pero en ese momento el muchacho despertó.

—No te asustes—susurró Elizabeth—me llamo Elizabeth Swan

—Will Turner—balbuceó el niño y volvió a caer desmayado

—Yo voy a cuidarte, Will.

Un vez inconsciente, tomó el medallón entre sus dedos con suma delicadeza y se percató de que tenía el símbolo de una muerte, un símbolo de que era un pirata.

Un brillo atacó sus ojos. No muy lejos de su barco, una nave estaba ardiendo en mil pedazos y mientras toda la tripulación se enfocó en el incendio, ella miró más allá y vio algo a lo que no podía dar credibilidad, el barco fantasma que apareció en los libros estaba ahora ahí frente a sus ojos, con sus velas negras y su calavera en la bandera colgada del mastín.

El mismo símbolo que el chico traía en su medallón.

Sus deseos se habían vuelto realidad, no solo había visto a un pirata sino que a partir de entonces ella sería su cuidadora.

W&E

**¿Review?**


	2. Llámame Elizabeth

**Llámame Elizabeth**

Desde ese momento Elizabeth Swan se hizo amiga de William Turner. Cada mañana se escaba por el balcón trasero de su casa para poder llegar a la Armería Brown donde habían dejado al muchacho para que aprendiera un oficio. Nunca salía sin nada en las bolsas, las galletas y los dulces eran las cosas preferidas de Will.

—Estan deliciosa, Elizabeth enserio—decía Will con la boca llena de galletas.

—Mañana no podre venir—susurró Elizabeth en el puerto una mañana—será un homenaje a mi madre y tengo que estar ahí.

Will no dijo nada, sabía que la madre deElizabeth había muerto desde que ella era muy pequeña y había quedado al cuidado de su padre, justo como él salvo que al revés. Pues creció con su madre en un pueblo fuera de la ciudad pero al haber muerto ésta, tuvo que salir en busca de su padre.

—No quiero ir—confesó Elizabeth—cada año le hacen el homenaje, pero sé que es falso como todo lo que hace el consejo ese.

—¿Y si nos escapamos mañana? —insinuó Will con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era estúpido y tenía en claro que no podía corromper a la hija del gobernador pero la voz de Elizabeth le decía lo contrario.

—Sí, te veo en el patio trasero de mi casa—pidió con una sonrisa—y ahora me voy que mi mucama estará a punto de ir a despertarme.

Al día siguiente, Elizabeth se levantó muy temprano para poder preparar su cama con almohadas que simularan su delgado cuerpo, creía que nadie sospechaba de sus salidas matutinas pero estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Qué haces, Elizabeth? —dijo una voz a la puerta de su habitación.

—Padre— saludó quedándose estática—yo…me disponía a tener mi cama.

—Deja que la servidumbre se encargue de eso y mira el vestido que te compre para que uses hoy.

Y sin ánimos de nada, Elizabeth se probó el vestido que su padre el tendió. Se preguntó qué pasaría con Will, suponía él entendería que no era tan fácil escabullirse de sus "deber sociales" así que sin decir nada más, se alistó con ayuda de sus mucamas y salió del brazo de su padre como toda una dama.

Con los pantalones llenos de tierra, Will brincó por todas las barreras que impedían la llegada a la casa del gobernador. Podrían salirse con la suya esa vez, Elizabeth sabia como escabullirse por el balcón y él estaría ahí para ayudarle a brincar. Antes de llegar a su punto de encuentro cortó unas flores del jardín próximo, según su madre a las mujeres les gustaba esos detalles. Espero unos minutos y unos mas, pasó más de una hora y empezó a mirar hacia dentro de la enorme casa.

—¿Joven Turner? —dijo una voz a su espalda—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No sabe que la familia está en un asunto familiar?

Will miró a su acompañante y no supo que contestar, pero la mirada insistente del marinero Norrington lo obligó a mentir.

—Lo que pasa es que Elizabeth me pidió unas flores…

—¿Quién? —preguntó el marinero como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

—Elizabeth

—Parece que no le han enseñado a respetar, la señorita Swan no es cualquier niña por lo tanto no tiene ningún derecho a tutearla.

—Pero…—dudo unos instantes—ella y yo somos amigos.

—No lo creo, ella no puede ser amiga de alguien como…—miró sus pantalones—como usted. ¿Me entiende? Así que de ahora en adelante le prohíbo que se dirija a ella de esa forma tan igualada, y si sigue en esta actitud me temo que tendrá que irse por donde vino.

El marinero dio la vuelta pero antes de irse agregó:

—Y le aconsejo que guarde su distancia pues Elizabeth saldrá del país por unos días

Y dicho esto se fue.

Will no sabía que decir, sería raro llamar señorita Swan a Elizabeth, llevaba dos años de conocerla y de compartir cada mañana con ella. Él sabía de la soledad que la chica vivía y juntos habían encontrado la forma de hacerse compañía.

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth llegó a la costa donde solía reunirse con Will y ahí estaba él mirando al horizonte.

—Señorita Swan—la saludo cuando sintió su presencia.

—Will, soy yo—explicó Elizabeth extrañada

—¿Es cierto que se ira del país?, señorita—preguntó sin mirarla y al no recibir contestación agregó—Espero disfrute su viaje, señorita.

—¿Por qué me llamas señorita? —preguntó sin entender—y solo serán dos años.

Dos años era mucho tiempo, pero él estaría ahí esperándola.

—Espero lo disfrute mucho, señorita.

Desesperada, la muchacha de quince años dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa, se despidió de su padre y emprendió su viaje de Francia.

Pasaron dos años y el barco en el que había zarpado regresó a Port Royal, en Francia Elizabeth pudo convivir con sus primas, con gente "De categoría" como le había indicado el teniente Norrington, sin embargo extrañaba las mañanas frente a la costa comiendo galletas con William. William, el mismo muchacho que estaba ahí viéndola bajar del barco.

—Will—gritó emocionada

—Señorita Swan—respondió William.

—Llámame Elizabeth.

En ese momento, el gobernador Swan y el teniente Norrington se posaron delante de Elizabeth y le ayudaron con sus maletas, Will pasó a ser parte de la multitud de nuevo.

Las mañanas mirando al horizonte se habían quedado en los recuerdos, Will trabajaba todo el tiempo con el señor Brown y Elizabeth cultivaba sus modales para llegar a ser una fina dama. Las pocas veces que se veían simplemente se saludaban con el típico "Will" y "Señorita Swan".

Cuatro años después de la llegada de Francia, se anunció en todo el puerto el nombramiento del teniente Norrinton a Comodoro. La gran Corte tendría una gran fiesta y el señor Brown junto con Will tenían que forjar la espada más propia.

El señor Brown, un viejo gordo y borracho había dejado el oficio hacia ya mucho tiempo así que ahora la responsabilidad era de Will, por ende, tuvo que trabajar duro en el acero inoxidable. Cuando por fin la espada estuvo terminada, llegó a la casa del Gobernador Swan el cual lo recibió alegremente. Tardó poco en explicarle las características de su trabajo y cuando por fin se disponía a irse una fina y elegante mujer bajó por la escalera.

—Will—gritó Elizabeth—acabo de soñar contigo.

Un palpitar acelerado inundo su corazón.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó dudoso.

—Sobre el día en que nos conocimos—sonrió Elizabeth.

—No olvido ese día, señorita.

Ni ese ni ningún otro día que he pasado contigo, pensó.

—¿Cuántas veces te lo he pedido? Llámame Elizabeth.

—No las suficientes, señorita.

Intentó ignorar la mirada de desilusión que Elizabeth le dirigía pero no pudo puesto que sus ojos eran el imán más atrayente.

—Joven Turner—le dijo pasando a su lado y salió del brazo de su padre como el día que todo cambio.

Will la miró subirse al carro y enfocando su vista en los hermosos ojos cafés de Elizabeth susurró:

—Adiós, Elizabeth. —dijo para sí mismo y la miró alejarse.

**W&E**

**¿Review?**


	3. El joven Turner también es buena opción

**El joven Turner también es buena opción**

Llevaba años hablando con su padre a cerca del futuro. Según el gobernador Swan, Elizabeth pronto tendría que contraer matrimonio y era mejor que lo hiciera con alguien de su categoría, alguien que pudiera defenderla y dar su vida por ella.

Siempre que hablaban de ese tema, el gobernador terminaba mencionando algo del maestre Norrington, el cual poco tiempo después se volvió el Comodoro de la armada, y Elizabeth, como siempre, decía que él podría ser una buena opción.

En realidad queria creérselo, deseaba con todas fuerzas idolatrar a Norrington y ver su vida con él en un futuro, porque eso era precisamente lo que se esperaba de ella. Sin embargo nunca estuvo totalmente convencida de que el maestre albergara alguna clase de sentimientos hacia ella, o eso era lo que ella se imaginaba. Pero todo cambio el día que, molesta con William por no atreverse a llamarle por su nombre, estuvo en la ceremonia del nombramiento del comodoro.

Estaba muy aburrida y a punto de desmayarse, ser una dama de sociedad era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. En ese momento se preguntó si no sería más fácil ser libre como su amigo William y eso le hizo imaginar una vida de aventuras a su lado.

Viajaba en su mundo cuando el ahora Comodoro, le pidió unos segundos para hablar. Elizabeth sabiendo lo que le esperaba asintió y siguió a Norrington hasta la fortaleza del puente. Escuchó a medias lo que él tenía que decirle, su ya sospechada propuesta de matrimonio diciéndole simplemente "Te has convertido en una fina dama". Pero la falta de aire estaba terminando con sus sentidos, comenzaba a marearse y a perder la mente a tal grado que quedo inconsciente y cayó al mar.

Sin embargo su subconsciente aun estaba vivo, pues dentro de un profundo sueño se imaginó a William pidiéndole matrimonio, esquivando las reglas sociales y enfrentándose a su padre. De repente una extraña visión pasó por su mente, ella estaba secuestrada y a la única persona que anhelaba ver era a Will y sin previo aviso él aparecía para salvarle la vida.

Quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos y sus visiones, hasta que sintió como alguien le volvía a la vida. En ese momento todo pasó muy rápido: su salvador era un pirata al que tenían que arrestar, sin embargo ella lo defendió costándoles así una amenaza; al final de cuentas del pirata escapó y solo supo que su nombre era Jack Sparrow.

La llevaron a descansar a su hermosa mansión, se sentó frente al fuego sin pensar en nada más que lo atroz de su día, pero cuando la armada llegó a avisarle a su padre que el pirata había sido encontrado en la armería del señor Brown, solo una imagen paso por su mete; Will embistiendo espadas con ese tal Sparrow y no solo porque William odiaba a esa clase de personas, sino porque ella estaba segura que la principal razón por la cual luchaba con ese hombre era por defenderla.

Insistió a su padre que la dejara ir a visitar a Will o que al menos le dejara mandarle algún recado, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, pero el Gobernador le dijo que no podía salir y que era hora que fuera a su cama a pensar en la propuesta del comodoro.

Hizo lo que le mandaron, pero antes de subir a su habitación se dio una vuelta por la biblioteca, en algún lado había visto el nombre de Jack Sparrow, cogió el primer libro que recordaba haber leído y subió a descansar.

Su mucama ya estaba ahí, acomodando su dosel para que la hija del Gobernador pudiera descansar. Elizabeth se cambió rápidamente y se metió dentro de las cobijas mientras que su servidumbre le acomodaba el calentador en los pies.

—Supe que la amenzó ese pirata—informó la mujer—suena espantoso.

—Si lo es—reconoció Elizabeth mientras pasaba las hojas de su libro.

—Tambien supe que el Comodoro le propuso matriomonio, era de esperarse y son una pareja adecuada. Si me pedordona el atrevimiento

—Si, es adecuedo—Elizabeth suspiró, no recordaba cuantas veces habia escuchado eso.

—Aunque el joven Turner, tambien es buena opcion—dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Esa frase hizo que en su espalda comenzara a sentir un camino de hormigas.

—Eso si es atrevido—dijo Elizabeth enojada y dejando su libro.

Sin embargo, algo sonrió dentro de ella, porque era conciente de que la mucama tenia razón y que si se lo habia dicho era porque nadie mejor que ella la conocia y tal vez conocia esa sonrisa que se formaba cuando veia pasar a Will y era un hecho que ella era la unica que sabia que en las mañanas de infancia ambos salian a comer golosinas.

Queria compartirle un poco a su compañera lo que sentia, la discusion entre el deber y el querer, porque sabia que Will era buena opcion pero eso no seria correcto, porque él no era alguien que la defendiera y tampoco quien diera su vida por ella. Pero cuando le permitian soñar, solo veia al niño que habian salvado hacia ocho años al mismo tiempo que un barco de velas negras dejaba el puerto.

Se escuchó el avisó de ataque y asustada Elizabeth se levantó y observó el mismo navio en el que estaba pensando. Se escuchó la puerta y ella, alarmada, bajo a avisar que no les abrieran, pero habia sido muy tarde ahora el mayordomo yacía muerto en el umbral y dos hombres desaliñados y sucios subian por ella. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy rapido, avisó a su mucama que escapara y la advertencia de que venain por ella no la tranquilizo, pero no podia dejarse atrapar tan facil, se escondió en un ropero creyendo que no iba a ser encontrada, pero se equivocó.

—Tienes algo que nos pertenece—dijo uno de los dos hombres.

Elizabeth miró a su pecho y se dio cuenta que ese dia traia el medallon que le habia quitado a Will cuando este recien llegó. Pensando en él se armo de valor y pidió que la llevaran por el capitan del barco.

Mientas era arrastrada por los dos hombres en el puerto, vio a Will peleando con un pirata y cuando Will se percató delo que pasaba intentó salvarla, pero un candelabro golpeó su cabeza y solo lo miró caer al suelo desmayado.

Tenia un plan y esperaba que funcionara. Pero cuando el capitan Barbosa acomodó el Codigo a su beneficio supo que solo le quedaba esperar que alguien fuera rescatarla, tal vez el Comodor lo haria.

Lo que Elizabeth no sabia en ese momento era que la unica persona que daria su vida por ella, estaba ahora desmayada en el puerto y tampoco sabia porque cuando le habian preguntado su nombre, el primer apellido que se le pasó la mente fue "Turner"

**W&E**

**Gracias a Cami y a Derema por sus reviews :D**

**Espero les haya gustado esta viñetita (creo que no son los diálogos correctos pero no me acuerdo muy bien xD) **

**Les aviso que tal vez haga un short fic de esta parejita inspirada en la canción de Mine de Taylor Swift porque me recuerda mucho a ellos. **

**Un beso muy grande**

**¿Review?**


	4. Tienen a Elizabeth

**Tienen a Elizabeth**

Estaba enojado, frustrado y se sentía más que imposibilitado. Ese día estaba en la lista de los peores días de su vida, tal vez no lo encabezaba pero si ocupaba una buena posición; curiosamente la mayoría de esa lista era ocupada por días que tenían que ver con Elizabeth y coincidentemente también con el comodoro.

Desde la mañana las cosas habían salido muy mal, primero se acobardó delante de Elizabeth como venía haciéndolo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo; pero ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Ella siendo tan propia, tan fina, tan linda, tan rica…y él, él era un simple armero. Parecían irreales los días que habían pasado juntos comiendo pasteles y galletas mirando el horizonte. Esos días en que los apellidos no importaban ni la buena educación tampoco. Pero Will ya no era el mismo muchacho iluso que creía que la amistad entre alguien como él y la hija del gobernador podría tener éxito. Ahora era un hombre al que le importaba ganarse el pan que comía y tenía ambiciones en la vida, ya no podía burlar la guardia de seguridad que rondaba la mansión Swan ni tampoco contarle a Elizabeth de sus penas, pues ella ya tenía su propia vida y según los chismes del puerto estaba a punto de casarse con el comodoro.

Pero si de por si la reacción que tuvo con Elizabeth fue mala, el encuentro con el pirata fue la peor parte del día. Su taller estaba destruido, sus esfuerzos en la captura fueron menos reconocidos que medio chelín, era un hecho que el señor Brown le había hecho perder la conciencia pero él lo había entretenido por bastante tiempo. En esos momentos en los que sacaba su coraje forjando una espada, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si dejaba escapar a Sparrow, (total un pirata más un pirata menos), y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si este no hubiera amenazado a Elizabeth, pero la amenazó, la lastimó y se burló de ella, y eso jamás lo iba a permitir; porque aunque no pudiera estar a su lado ni ser el comodoro de un navío, Will nunca dejaría que algo o alguien lastimara a Elizabeth.

Escuchó el aviso de alarma en el muelle, seguido de un cañonazo. _Piratas, _pensó. Dudo por unos instantes en salir a la lucha, total su presencia no iba a ser reconocida. Pero después pensó en ella, en su mundo, en su luz, en su todo, en la frágil Elizabeth, quien como hija del gobernador, corría muchos riesgos. Así que decidido, tomó dos espadas y las colgó en su cinturón.

Jamás había visto algo parecido, hombres horribles y desliñados que lanzaban bombas y enterraban espadas por doquier. Escuchaba a las mujeres pedir auxilio y el llanto de los niños resonaba en el eco de la campana de la iglesia. Todos buscaban un lugar donde alojarse, donde protegerse, pero él solo trataba de llegar a la gran mansión en el centro del puerto, aquella donde Elizabeth podía estar salvaguardada. Pero por cada dos pasos que daba un hombre sucio se le ponía enfrente para burlarse de él, pero al final Will era el que ganaba. Olvidó su propósito de llegar a la mansión, su presencia hacia más falta en el muelle que en la protegida casa del gobernador, así que decidió luchar.

Sin embargo, una pequeña voz de desesperación hizo que perdiera la concentración en la lucha y giró su rostro esperando no encontrar a la persona que había escuchado. Pero su esperanza fue en vano, Elizabeth iba sujetada por dos hombres repugnantes y se dirigían hacia el barco invasor. Sintió su mirada de suplica, él no le iba a fallar. Adelantó su paso para llegar hacia donde ella estaba, pero lo último que sintió fue un golpe en su cabeza y un choque contra el piso.

William despertó a la mañana siguiente sin tener noción de nada, parecía que había despertado de un profundo sueño, pero al verse rodeado de gallinas y de suciedad comprobó que su pesadilla había sido real. A Elizabeth se la habían llevado dos hombres provenientes del barco con velas negras. Tan rápido como pudo se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa aunque eso no le importaba, corrió a la mansión del gobernador pero justo cuando llegó vio al hombre que servía de mayordomo inerte en el umbral.

Corrió hacia el cuartel de la armada, posiblemente ya estarían todos haciendo lo posible por rescatar a Elizabeth y él tenía que estar ahí apoyando en esa misión, no iba a permitir que a Elizabeth le pasara algo malo. Pero para su sorpresa, nadie había movido un solo dedo; el comodoro miraba un mapa mientras que los otros miraban hacia alrededor.

—La tienen, tienen a Elizabeth—dijo Will muy acelerado mientras se posaba delante del Comodoro Norrington.

—Señor Mortog llévese a este hombre—ordenó el comodoro sin siquiera esforzarse a ver a Will.

El señor Mortog intentó hacer lo que le ordenaron pero William se resistió.

—Tenemos que seguirlos, debemos salvarla—dijo Will incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Y donde propone iniciar? —Intervino el gobernador—Si posee alguna información que concierne a mi hija, por favor compártala.

El silencio se hizo, pero la impotencia que Will estaba sintiendo estaba a punto de expresarse en una forma violenta.

—El tal Jack Sparrow, nos hablo del perla negra—dijo uno de los guardianes de la marina.

—Lo mencionó, sería más adecuado—corrigió su compañero.

Bien, al fin ya tenían una opción, un lugar por donde buscar, alguien a quien entrevistar.

—Deben interrogarlo—exigió Will— ofrézcanle algo, lo que sea que nos guie a ella.

—Gobernador, estableceré el rumbo posible…—dijo el comodoro ignorando las palabras de William, pero un golpe grupo en la mesa lo obligó a enfocar su vista en el armero.

—¡ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE! —gritó Will clavando un hacha en el mapa que el comodoro revisaba segundos atrás.

—Señor Turner—dijo el comodoro con voz calmada—usted no es militar, no es marinero—lo miró a los ojos y agregó: —es un simple armero. Este no es momento para acciones insensatas. —lo zangoloteó por unos segundos y finalmente dijo. —No cometa la equivocación de pensar que es el único hombre al que le interesa Elizabeth.

Will se zafó del brazo del comodoro y lo miró con despreció al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la nariz, justo como lo había hecho hacia tiempo cuando este le dijo que él y Elizabeth no podían compartir nada, mucho menos una amistad. Según la gente que estaba ahí, a todos les importaba Elizabeth, pero nadie movía un dedo ni siquiera el gobernador.

¿Qué más daba que entrevistaran al pirata? ¿A caso estaba el honor antes de la seguridad de Elizabeth? Tal vez para la armada, pero no para él.

Salió de la reunión de gente fina muy molesto pero no sintió ninguna mirada, ser una persona cualquiera a veces tenía sus ventajas. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cárcel donde se suponía debía de estar encerrado Sparrow, sabía que no iba a ser cosa fácil el enfrentarse al guardia pero una vez que estuvo frente a él, le dijo que el gobernador lo estaba buscando así que lo puso a cargo de la institución.

Una vez solo, bajó rápidamente hacia las celdas y las observó con detenimiento. El único pirata que ahí se encontraba era Sparrow, al parecer los otros habían escapado.

—Tu—dijo Will acercándose al hombre encerrado—El Perla Negra ¿Qué sabes de ese barco?

Jack, estaba recostado mirando la suciedad que había en el techo, por un momento pensó en entablar conversación con el muchacho que acaba de llegar, pues su rostro le parecía extremadamente familiar. Pero al escucharlo mencionar al barco maldito optó por no hacerlo.

—Algo se—dijo con desgano el pirata.

—¿En qué muelle amarra? —preguntó Will desesperado.

—¡¿En qué muelle amarra?! —Repitió Jack sorprendido de la ingenuidad de su acompañante—¿No conoces la leyenda? El capitán Barbosa y su odiosa tripulación salen de la Isla de la muerte, una Isla que no puede ser encontrada excepto por los que conocen su existencia.

—La nave es de verdad—dijo Will sin creer una palabra de lo que ese tramposo le decía, ya lo había engañado una vez no iba a permitir que lo hiciera una segunda—Así que debe de tocar puerto en alguna parte, ¿Dónde lo hace?

—¿Por qué lo sabría? —preguntó Sparrow mirándose la uñas.

—Porque eres pirata—contesto Will como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Y quieres convertirte en pirata?

—¡Jamás! —se exaltó Will, ese era un insulto que no podía concebir, pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho su honor. —Tienen a Elizabeth.

—Ah, así que si había una chica—se emocionó tanto Jack que hasta se enfocó en Will—pues si quieres partir a su honorado rescate y así ganar su corazón, te recomiendo que lo hagas solo porque no encuentro mi ganancia.

Will había pensado en eso, tal vez era algo precipitado y muy arriesgado pero la vida de Elizabeth estaba de por medio y él no podía darse el lujo de esperar a la armada o pensar en más opciones. Aunque Jack se equivocaba, no queria ganar el corazón de Elizabeth solo queria que ella estuviera bien, viva y sonriente.

—Te sacaría de prisión—decidió Will.

No estaba convencido pero si resignado, no podía hacer nada más. Así que dándole a Jack una explicación de cómo lo haría salir de ahí tuvo que responder a una serie de preguntas que el pirata le proporcionó, preguntas sin lógica en ese momento. ¿Qué importancia tenía el nombre de su padre en ese momento? Pero no podía indagar la respuesta, ya tendría tiempo después para preguntarle al pirata. Por lo mientras se enfocaría en una sola cosa: Elizabeth.

Robaría un barco de la armada, navegaría bajo órdenes piratas y posiblemente moriría después de eso. Él no era estúpido y sabía que la alianza con cualquier persona que se describiera como delincuente o pirata, lo conduciría a la horca. Pero Elizabeth era más importante que todo eso. Por eso sin importarle mucho, se alió con el Capitan Jack Sparrow.

**_-~-_-~-_-~-_-~-_~-_ES&WT -~-_-~-_~-_-~-**

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por poner esta historia en alertas y/o favoritos._

_Tuve que ver ese chacho de la película en la que Will le avienta el hacha al comodoro._

_¿No es un amor este Turner?_

_Tengo que confesar que en las películas uno y dos odie al comodoro pero en la tres se me hizo muy tierna la frase que le dijo a Elizabeth "Nuestros caminos se juntaron, pero nunca se unieron" y como muere T.T_

_Bueno esto sería todo, tengo que irme a la escuela jeje._

_Un beso y de nuevo muchas gracias._

_~Luriana~_

_¿Review?_


	5. No todos son de plata y oro

**No todos son de plata y oro**

Elizabeth miraba el océano desde su camarote. Tenía mucho miedo de estar ahí, sola, alejada de su padre, de su hogar, de sus riquezas. Siempre había querido navegar, salir en busca de aventuras y vivir lo que en los libros describían. Pero por más escenarios que en su mente dibujó ninguno se veía así, siendo sacada de su casa por la fuerza y menos ser secuestrada por un grupo de piratas que se definían entre ellos mismos como muertos vivientes. Sin embargo había una cosa, que siempre soñó y esperaba en ese momento se estuviera llevando a cabo: Will siempre era su héroe.

Cuando eran niños, antes de que él se comenzara a comportar extraño, jugaban al escondite; corrían por el puerto y uno tenía que encontrar al otro y si lo hacían en el tiempo indicado se ganaban una golosina. William solía decir que no tenia de preocuparse, pues siempre la encontraría que no tenía que agradecerle que le hubiera salvado la vida.

Recordaba a cada instante ese día, cuando él apareció en el mar. ¿Qué hubiera sido su vida sin él? Una señorita mas de sociedad, aburrida y viviendo bajo muchas reglas sociales, pero gracias a él, aprendió muchas cosas, nunca se hubiera imaginado cuanto pudiera aprender de un niño encontrado en el mar.

Pensando en él, sujetó el medallón y se aferró con fuerza a la única que cosa que le daba la esperanza de volver a casa, que curiosamente era eso lo que la había sacado de ella. Ese objeto podría considerarse como un tesoro, tal vez por eso la habían encontrado, era parte de algo valioso. Sin embargo para Elizabeth el único tesoro era aquel que en un principio era dueño del medallón.

Escuchó como dos piratas abrían la puerta y se asustó cuando los dos tontos que habían ido por ella a su casa entraron, pero no podía mostrarles su miedo, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse a lo que le tocara, teniendo la esperanza de que él, su tesoro, llegara a rescatarla.

W&E

—Y dime, William—habló Jack Sparrow mientras navegaba una lancha—¿Cómo lograras rescatar a tu amada doncella de los piratas si no eres uno?

William, desesperado, miró al pirata que no había dejado de hablar incoherencias desde que salieron de Port Royal, le había insinuado que su padre era un pirata pero eso no podía ser cierto, su padre era un marinero honrado que respetaba las leyes, él era un buen hombre; ante esto Jack le respondió que podía ser un buen hombre pero que no dejaba de ser un pirata y por ende la piratería corría por sus venas.

No queria creerlo pero se estaba engañando, llevaba 20 años sin querer abrir los ojos, pues había muchas pruebas que podían coincidir con eso. Hacía 8 años, cuando Elizabeth lo encontró, él había salido de su casa en busca de su padre, pero lo único que halló fue un navío negro con velas negras sin bandera de identificación. Logró subir al barco, pero cuando lo hizo unos tanques de pólvora se incendiaron lo cual lo obligó a caer al mar, desesperado buscó una tabla y como pudo llegó hasta ella. Después de eso, solo recordaba unos ojos color miel que le prometieron cuidarlo.

Él había visto mucho oro, tal vez no lo tenía, pero al señor Brown a veces le pagaban con monedas de oro o en su defecto de plata. Ambos materiales brillaban, tanto que llegaban a deslumbrar, eso le hacía recordar el medallón que su padre le regaló y la pena que sintió al perderlo. Sin embargo para él solo había una cosa que superaba a ese metal brilloso, y eran los ojos miel de Elizabeth que siempre le proporcionaban seguridad y fuerza, por eso los recordaba en ese momento, porque pensar en su mirada era necesario para salvarla.

—Aunque te engañes, muchacho, eres más pirata delo que crees—continuó hablando Jack—ayudaste a escapar a un prisionero—se señaló—robaste un barco de la armada. Y… no olvidemos tu obsesión por el tesoro.

—Te equivocas—reprochó Will—no me obsesiona el oro.

—No todos son de plata y oro, muchacho—concluyó.

Will suspiró y se quedo pensando en las palabras que el pirata le había dicho. Tenía razón, ella era su tesoro, aquella riqueza que nunca sería capaz de perder y que haría hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, porque la necesitaba, porque necesitaba volver a ver ese brillo en sus ojos, porque ella era su talismán.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

_**~Luriana~**_


End file.
